


Attraction That Will (Not) Be Denied

by Reality 3_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%203_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a PWP, set after/during filming "The Hub"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction That Will (Not) Be Denied

"You do have to use every chance to kiss me, despite the script saying otherwise, don't you?" she more stated than asked, not turning around when the door of her trailer was opened without a knock in advance.

“Well, it is hard to resist. You’re hard to resist.” He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, their glances locking in the mirror in front of which she was sitting.

“So you mean I should be glad that not everybody is jumping me in the middle of a scene?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody would dare.”

“Nobody but you.”

“True,” he admitted with a twinkle in his eyes. “Not that anybody would really notice. He loves her.”

“He does. And so do you.”

“In a manner of speaking... But since she loves him, I’d say his advances aren’t unwelcome.” He nuzzled her hair.

“Also true – in a manner of speaking.” She sighed and leaned back against him. She knew she, they, shouldn’t do this; they knew it, but they did it again and again, unable to resist each other. Some would call whatever it was between them a blessing, something to be grateful for because it was rare and hard to find; to them, it was a curse. Time and again, they had agreed that this, they, had to stop, shouldn’t have started in the first place. By now, however, it seemed they had lost all control over this. Come what may, this was unstoppable, yet destined to destroy them eventually.

She tilted her head, inviting him for a kiss. As expected, he took her up on the offer without a moment of hesitation. Softly, his lips moved against hers, slowly deepening the connection. One hand at his neck, caressing, holding him in place, she hummed lightly when his tongue slid first along her lips, then passed them. His kisses were addictive just like his hands and touch, like all of him. Talking of touches and hands, one trailed along the rim of her robe, outlining it on her skin before slipping into her cleavage to cup a breast. With a moan and breathless, she pried her lips from his. She was about to utter ht usual phrase of denial when he squeezed her breast and sealed her mouth with his again.

“Don’t.” Don’t say it. Don’t deny it. It was senseless, made their hearts heavier and yet would change nothing. It wouldn’t stop them from what they were doing, were about to do, wouldn’t lessen the betrayal. Amazing how something that felt this right could be so wrong. They were under no illusion that this would, could last, but they would take what they could get, could get away with.

Untying her robe, she got up, stepping into his arms, nuzzling his neck. Under her robe, he caressed her back and buttocks; his hands warm, melting her, making her long for more – more of him, more of them. She tugged his shirt out of his pants and shoved her hands under it. Driven by desire, he pushed her back against the dressing table, lifting her up onto it. Wrapping her legs around his thighs, she pulled him closer. Swiftly, he tucked her robe up over her shoulders to bare her skin to his lips. Loaded with affection, he whispered butterfly kisses onto her shoulder and along her collarbone. The movement of her hands slowed as she concentrated on enjoying his tender ministrations.

He loved her like this, lost in herself and the sensations her body experienced, rejoicing in his touches, in him, looking as peaceful and untroubled as he had ever seen her. This relaxed, it was easy for him to rid her of her robe and bra without resistance, not that there usually was much of it. She enjoyed herself too much with him to deny herself, him, them. A good thing for he felt the same about it.

When his hands began to fondle her now bare breasts, she was pulled out of her dreamlike state and pushed his shirt farther up to the point where he had no choice but to take it off. His head still concealed by the fabric, he already felt her soft lips on his chest. Groaning, he tugged the shirt off fast and threw it somewhere aside, not caring where it landed. She didn’t give him a chance to catch up, though, for in the meantime, her nimble fingers had discovered the fastening of his pants and negated its purpose. A moment later, his trousers and brief pooled around his ankles. She was efficient, he had to give her that. Burying his fingers in her mane, he pulled her head back to give himself better access to her skin. Her through and chest arched toward him, lustful, offering, begging, calling for his touch. He did just as her body asked and licked his way over her throat down to her breasts. Closing his lips around one nipple while he toyed with its twin, teased it with his fingers, he heightened her arousal like she fuelled his by massaging his hard cock which he longed to bury in her moist heat. His hips rocked against her hands; she pressed her bosom further into his mouth. Her moans and other soft sounds uniquely she reeled his mind in to her, made everything else around them fade from his cognition, she being his sole focus. She had the uncanny ability to hold his whole attention captive by simply being herself, by relinquishing herself to the flow of sensations and let her body react on instinct without the mind interfering. At times like this, he wondered if it was possible to be addicted to another being, because he couldn’t seem to get enough of her; despite the immorality and dangerousness of their doing, he was unable to keep his distance, to refrain from anything that exceeded a harmless contact between friends. Even the heavy petting they were engaged in at the moment wasn’t enough. It was never enough until he felt her inside and out, until their bodies were joined in the most primal way. However, while each such encounter sated his hunger for her for the time being, it also fuelled his desire to have her again and again. Impelled by this carnal longing, he rid her of her panties and pushed two fingers into her. At the wave of sudden pleasure rolling through her veins, she abandoned his cock and gripped his buttocks hard, her nails biting his flesh. He brushed a digit over her clitoris in the quest to prolong the sensation for her, to be granted the view on her aroused form for a little while longer. Lips slightly parted, she was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from vocalising her enjoyment too loudly. Necessary but a pity for he loved to her moan, whimper and scream in pleasure. Her groin moved against his hand, seeking more stimulation, blissful release.

“More,” she breathed. “All. Please.”

He took possession of her mouth and replaced his fingers inside of her with his erection. They moaned into each other, the connection swallowing most of their sounds. As their tongues danced, fought, caressed, he pumped into her, her heels on his ass urging him on, his hands holding her hips in place, her fingers clenching his upper arms as if they were her life line, the only connection to this world.

With each thrust, their chests rubbed against each other, creating a delicious friction their nipples relished. The kiss was broken in urgent need of oxygen as they picked up speed. Long and hard, short, fast and harder were his thrusts; the alternating, a bit unsteady rhythm drove them both wild, near and nearer to orgasm.

Her hot breath caressed his neck, caused him to shudder at the feeling. When she began to tremble, her climax approaching fast, she latched onto his shoulder to dampen her moans. He hissed, but the line between pleasure and pain was so blurry that it was impossible to say which of the two made his blood boil. As her inner walls fervently kneaded his member, he got lost in the ocean of orgasmic joy as well, riding the waves with her.

Panting, they leaned against each other, her forehead resting on his chest, his chin on her head. Hands stroked cooling skin, which would soon be appropriately concealed by clothes. Those moments when reality started to intrude on their cosy bubble of dreams, illusions and reckless carefreeness were the hardest, having to part and not knowing when they would next find the chance to be together, if there would be such a chance at all, always in danger of getting busted, hoping they were good enough at the game to make it last a little while longer.

Breathing kisses onto her hair, he pulled out. One last long look at each other and they dressed in silence, ignoring their bad consciousnesses, the guilt, the morality they had buried alive when this had started but which continued to knock on its coffin lid.

They gave the other an once-over to ensure that there would be no traces to give away their secret, and after brushing his lips lightly over hers in a bittersweet kiss of friendship and goodbye, a kiss that also held the forbidden promise of so much more, he exited the trailer as silent as he had entered it.

The End.


End file.
